


不再孤独的她与它

by BiAndehuaer



Category: Sims4 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiAndehuaer/pseuds/BiAndehuaer
Relationships: 维达尔x凯特琳娜
Kudos: 1





	不再孤独的她与它

荷兰斯泰因家的女继承人，沉默的凯特琳娜小姐，在晚宴上与林业大亨福瑞斯特先生一见钟情，两家迅速缔结了婚约——上流社会最近最大的新闻莫过于此了。  
多少觊觎过荷兰斯泰因家财富和凯特琳娜美貌的人都在私下议论，说那福瑞斯特就是个暴发户，也不知荷兰斯泰因家怎么会选他，更有人怀着恶意想着，那文静纤弱的凯特琳娜小姐，配上这么一号野兽似的人物，婚后怕是有的苦头吃了。  
是的，“野兽”就是上流社会给维达尔的评价，神秘出现，突然发迹，短短几年就积聚起富可敌国的产业的维达尔，在他们眼里是不折不扣的异类。更何况他不热衷于交游，几乎不参与沙龙和宴会，想与他约见只能是一起打猎；其余的时间，他就留在自己那林地广袤的庄园兰德维迪（Landvidi），处理事务，或是独自看书沉思，这简直与野人无异嘛，暴发户出身也就这样了——人们都这么说。  
直到新婚之夜，凯特琳娜望着自己的丈夫，都觉得一切宛如梦中。他微笑着凝视着她紫罗兰色的眼眸中自己的倒影，把她抱入怀中，温暖的胸膛全是树木沉郁的香气，他的鼻尖蹭过她柔嫩的脸颊，带着笑意的唇掠过她的鬓角，温热的吹息落在她耳边：“凯特，我爱你。”。  
她的眼神中带了一丝不安，他轻轻笑了，那是极尽怜爱和温柔的笑容：“一直都是我，凯特，在你身边的一直都是我。”。她依偎在他胸口，他低下头来：“你看。”。  
他的头上冒出了一对浅灰色的耳朵，就连耳朵尖儿上的一小撮淡色的毛，都和她的维达尔一模一样。凯特琳娜轻轻伸出手去，梳了梳他略蓬乱的头发，是十分熟悉的手感，她甜甜笑起来，小声呢喃：“维达尔。”，他笑着吻在她额前：“是我，还在害怕吗？”，她整个人都窝在他胸口：“有你在就什么都不怕了。”。  
他把她抱到床上，迫不及待地俯下身，纯白的裙摆铺散在纯白的床褥，衬得她的身姿更显得纤细。他本来就高大，相对她而言本来是极具压迫感的身形，却奇迹般地不让她感觉到一丝恐惧，而是满满的温暖与安心。  
他深深亲吻着怀里的人儿，那样纤细，那样害羞，那样敏感，稍微碰触就会娇娇地颤栗，她是全然信任着他的模样，放松了身体任他怜爱地掠夺，小手软软地勾着他的背，哼哼唧唧地与他耳鬓厮磨。  
“太瘦了。”他心疼地低语，瘦削的肩有种让人怜爱的脆弱，单薄的腰肢仿佛轻易就会被弄伤，线条分明的关节也让他心微微一抽，抱着她印下无数温柔的吻，好像怕自己会弄碎她一般。她眼神朦胧，摸索着他的脊背，小声说着：“……维达尔，维达尔。”。  
全心的爱与信赖是最佳的催情药，他只是亲吻和爱抚，轻而易举就让她湿得不像样子，身体也浮起了温软的绯红。他笑了笑，指尖柔和地轻押穴口，试探着确认不会弄伤她，然后脱去了自己最后的衣物。  
他进入的时候，她眉头紧锁，过大的尺寸让第一次被打开的身体强烈地抗拒，难耐地抓着他的背：“疼…”，他心里一软，亲了亲她：“乖，别怕，它不会弄伤你的。”，她呜咽着：“太大了……”，他就心疼地吻了她一下：“可以的。”，她轻轻地想躲：“…可是好撑呀……”。他的小姑娘…他心疼又忍不住占有她的渴望，轻轻哄她：“抱歉，忍一下，好不好？”。  
好不容易把他最宽的顶部含进身体，异样的满涨感让她发出甜蜜的喘息，但被打开的感觉又有些不安，身体下意识绞紧了。他偏偏不让她如愿，扶着她的腰不容抗拒地一点点把自己送进去，直到尽根没入。  
“太大…太大了……”她呜呜咽咽地，他俯下身去吻她：“凯特不喜欢？它会让你舒服的。”。她视线朦胧，不太习惯他强烈的存在感，身体极其敏感，就这样被完全打开填满，花心被确实地抵上的感触，已经让她濒临绝顶，呼吸都顾不上了。  
“我爱你。”他低头给了她一个溺爱的吻，太过温柔的语气让她沦陷其中，小小呜咽着抓紧他的背，就这么直接去了。虽然知道她身子很娇气，但还是敏感得让他有些吃惊了，手指插入她发间轻轻梳弄着，柔和地亲吻她，给她更多高潮的欢愉。她浑身酥软，眼神迷朦地看着他，被他无比温柔的对待安抚了，轻轻蹭上他肩头撒娇。  
“喜欢吗？”他感觉到她已经稍微缓过来，终于开始试探着动作，她乖乖地点头，略有些笨拙地回应着他，小声说着：“维达尔真好。”。他笑着亲吻她，一下下不快却力道十足地抽送，在她承受范围内给她最多的快乐。她轻轻拽他的头发，他笑出声来，逗她道：“嗯？这么喜欢我的头发？”，她在情欲的作用下出乎意料的坦诚：“喜欢呀，你的…都喜欢。”。  
他眼睛都红了，雄性动物标记领地的本能欲望占据了思绪，他的凯特，孤独的世界里唯一的陪伴，现在是自己的了，好想做到她哭出来，在她的身体上处处都留下自己的痕迹……满怀爱怜压抑着兽性的渴望，他吻过她的锁骨，留下一点绯色的吻痕。“凯特，你是我的。”轻轻咬着她的耳垂，气息滚烫，她软软地吻他：“嗯……”。  
他已经隐忍不住自身的欲望，动作越来越快，她无助地攀着他的肩，轻轻哭着：“这样我…又要……”，他抱着她笑：“放松些。”，她摇头：“好丢人。”。……脸皮这么薄，他怜爱地吻她：“敏感的样子很可爱，我很喜欢。”，一边试探着抚了抚她雪白柔软的小腹。  
“唔…”她悲鸣着抓紧了他的手，不起眼的动作配合体内他的东西，带来强烈的麻痹感，他吻了她：“我爱你。”，她轻易就又去了一次，紧紧抱着他，纤细的腿勾上他的腰，连足尖也下意识扣紧了。他看着怀中人的媚态，气息也有些急促起来，俯身把她抱在怀里，柔声细语地哄着：“我筹划了好久，才让你成为我的妻子，我多幸运能遇见你，凯特，我爱你。”  
高潮过后，舒适的疲倦感让她忘记了矜持，在他耳边软软地低语：“我也想说，能遇见你，我多幸运啊。”。“凯特。”他握紧她的手贴在自己心口，让她感受到那里因她而起的剧烈跳动，一边温柔地占领她的身体深处，一边深情地低语着：“你是穿过树叶的阳光，沉默地唤醒沉睡的森林，因为你我才第一次明白陪伴的意义。”。  
他把自己深深送入：“在书本之外，人心之中，也有机会让自己被理解——你是唯一一个让我有这种幸福感的存在。”  
“我的凯特……我爱你。”  
她泪汪汪地攀着他的身体，也不知道是被他温柔的情话哄哭的还是被欺负哭的，太过的愉悦让她喘息凌乱，软绵绵地小声叫他：“维达尔，维达尔。”。他听见了她的声音，眼神微黯，低头吻住她，一边用手扶住她的腰，不容抗拒地打开她的最深处，狠狠抵上花心。“呜……我……”她身体下意识绞紧了，他满足地低叹一声，忘掉了克制，顺随着欲望的诱惑蛮横地一次次抽送，她抓着他的背，都不知道应该怎么控制自己的表情了，满脸无措地看着他。  
他笑了，俯下身去亲她，含着她的耳垂低语：“是不是很棒？来，别怕。”，她的眼里已全是朦胧之色，却还是睁得大大地看着他，他微微眯了眼，每次深入都霸道地打开最深处那些娇气的皱褶，像奶油一样的极致细腻柔滑让他兴奋地低嘶，有些失态地吻着她：“凯特，凯特…从今往后我就可以名正言顺地站在你身边了。”。“维达尔，呜，喜欢你呀......”她呜咽着回应他的吻，又一次被他带到了极限，这一次的高潮格外猛烈又持久，纤细的身体在他怀中娇娇地颤栗，花壁深处本能地涌出大股甜蜜的春露，还娇气地缠着他，黏腻的热意让他更加亢奋，压抑多时的欲望终于无法忍耐，尽情释放在她的温软之中。  
稍微冷静一会儿，他亲吻着身下陷在情潮里失神的她，轻轻拍着她的肩安抚，唇角一抹满足的笑，贪恋着她的紧致美好不舍抽身。她懵懵然看着他，哼哼唧唧地撒娇，可爱得几乎让他马上就觉得欲望又再次膨胀起来，看看她已经被操得合不拢腿的样子，一时倒也舍不得再欺负她，叹口气亲亲她的额头，从她身体里离开。  
随着他抽身的动作，适才的蜜液羞耻地从穴口淌出来，提醒着她自己舒服得一塌糊涂的事实，她羞得要命可是身子酥软一片，在他怀里舒服到懒洋洋地不想动。他躺下来把她抱好，心满意足地亲吻，他的小妻子可真是个宝贝，简直敏感得不可思议，第一次亲密就丢成这样：“凯特，刚才舒服吗？”。  
她害羞得不行，简直难以相信温柔骄傲的维达尔会这样欺负人，会问这种话，红着脸不理他。娇怯怯的模样让他的瞳孔微缩，揽着她纤瘦的腰，从背后把她压在身下。  
“唔？”她还有些迷糊，他伏在她颈后，亲吻着那里柔嫩的肌肤，甚至用牙浅浅咬上去，极轻的力道却带着兽性的压迫力，她感觉到抵着自己的热物，有些惊愕，他笑了，温和的振动从紧贴着她后背的胸膛传递过来：“凯特，记不记得你读过林奈先生的笔记？猫可是可以连着做好多次的。”。


End file.
